Another Night
by Nyamo Masefield Minamoto
Summary: Zero está prestes a completar 19 anos e um novo ano letivo se inicia com a chegada de muitos alunos novos que podem trazer muitas surpresas para o jovem caçador. ZeroxOC?


Primeira fic minha usando OC's! xD" por favor não me apedrejem, sou só uma pobre escritora que tenta postar algumas fics (não muito) decentes! -chora-

x

**Título original: **Another (K)Night (Outra noite/Outro cavaleiro; é trocadilho)

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance, humor, possível OOC, OC, possível discordância(?) de fatos e possível semi-UA

**Avisos: **Uso de vários OC's; avisos mais importantes mais para a frente.

**Sinopse: **3 anos após a partida de Yuuki com Kaname, Zero continua estudando no Colégio Cross e trabalhando como caçador. Ainda não conseguiu esquecer totalmente Yuuki e seu trabalho como único monitor do Comitê Disciplinar o faz lembrar ainda mais da sangue puro. Agora ele está prestes a completar 19 anos e um novo ano letivo se inicia com a chegada de muitos alunos novos que podem trazer muitas surpresas para o jovem caçador.

**Disclaimer: **VK não me pertence e nunca pertencerá; se me pertencesse...nossa...-apanha- Apenas meus OC's me pertencem.

x

**Prólogo**

Dava passos ágeis porém pesados no soalho de madeira do corredor do Colégio. Estava impaciente.O que o diretor queria com ele para chamá-lo a essa hora da noite?O que era assim tão importante a ser dito a essa altura do campeonato?Zero já não conseguia dormir bem de noite fazia tempo e a chamada do diretor atrapalhava sua tentativa de fazer pelo menos uma única coisa que provava que ele não era um vampiro.

-Me chamou, diretor? -perguntou sem emoção, abrindo a porta do escritório; seja lá o que fosse, não valia a pena o suficiente para fazê-lo vestir o uniforme escolar, tanto que ele comparecera com um casaco e uma calça qualquer.

-Ah, Kiryuu-kun!Que bom que veio rápido!Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. -Kurosu, que estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, respondeu, abrindo um sorriso de mãe para o mais novo que fez uma expressão de irritação.- Sabe, é algo muito, muito importante mesmo. -ao dizer tais palavras, o ex-caçador fez uma expressão séria, fitando Zero.

-...Diga. -levantou uma sobrancelha, meio impressionado; se aquele homem que estava sempre com uma cara de bobo estava agora tão sério, merecia ao menos um mínimo de atenção.

-Bom, é em relação ao colégio. -o diretor começou, enquanto abaixava-se um pouco na cadeira parecendo procurar algo; o menor permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando; o diretor pareceu encontrar o que procurava, pois voltou seu olhar para o aluno.- Kiryuu-kun.

-Sim?

-O que você acha de usarmos cachecóis no novo uniforme do colégio?!Não é uma excelente idéia?!Hein, hein, hein?! -ele sacou de debaixo da mesa um enorme cachecol feito à mão em um tom de vermelho berrante, tão brilhante que poderia cegar a visão de alguém.

-...

-Kiryuu-kun?

-...

-Nããããão!Não vá embora, era brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha! -o mais velho choramingava com um dos braços estendidos como se tentasse impedir Zero de ir embora, o mais novo já de costas e a meio passo de passar pela porta.

-Você realmente não vai mudar nunca não é, seu diretor idiota? -Zero falou mais para si mesmo do que para Kurosu, apertando a madeira da parede com força, enterrando suas unhas ali.

-Mas eu falo sério, Kiryuu-kun.Há algo que eu preciso falar com você. -o diretor voltou à expressão séria, baixando os braços e guardando o cachecol em alguma gaveta da escrivaninha.- O ano letivo está para começar, você sabe.E eu...ando um pouco preocupado.

-...com relação ao quê? -Zero perguntou rispidamente, não fazendo questão de encarar o diretor; se fosse mais alguma das brincadeirinha dele, Zero já estaria na porta para sair andando.

-Bem... -ele suspirou, ficando um tempo calado olhando para suas próprias mãos; tragou saliva e voltou seu olhar para o aluno.- Já se passaram 3 anos desde que ela foi embora. Desde então você tem sido o único monitor do Comitê Disciplinar.

-Sim. Aonde você quer chegar?

-A quantidade de novos alunos que ingressará neste novo ano é muito grande.Já aprovei quase todos eles; porém...eu queria saber o que você acha sobre esta aqui. -e então ele estendeu uma folha de papel no ar, esperando que Zero se virasse para pegá-la.

O vampiro girou a cabeça e fitou à distância; qual era a necessidade da aprovação dele para esse tal aluno entrar no colégio?Até onde sabia, não tinha nada a ver com ele.Não poderia ser nenhum parente outra vez. Ficou parado vários minutos ainda na porta e por fim, foi em direção à escrivaninha do diretor, pegando a folha que este segurava até uns minutos atrás. Baixou o olhar e estudou a ficha que estava em suas mãos; sua expressão foi aos poucos mudando de indiferença para surpresa e então algo como raiva, nojo, repulsa. Apertou a ficha tão forte em suas mãos que ela amassou completamente, o som do papel dobrando agressivamente.

-Admirar?Idolatrar?"Amar" essas coisas?! -Zero praticamente guinchou sua última frase, a raiva crescendo dentro de si; apertou o papel entre os dedos apenas para logo em seguida arremessá-lo com força contra a mesa de madeira.- Era isso que você queria que eu aprovasse?!

-Sim. -muito embora estivesse intimidado pela aura agressiva do mais novo, Kurosu permaneceu parado e preferiu sustentar apenas um ínfimo, quase imperceptível, sorriso no rosto.

-Qual era a sua intenção ao me trazer aqui pra ler isso?Me irritar, diretor? -Zero perguntou, não fazendo nada para esconder seu desgosto, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

-Não, absolutamente não. -Kurosu meneou a cabeça para os lados, negando.- Queria apenas isso.A sua aprovação para que ela entre no colégio.

- Hunf. Como se a minha vontade realmente fosse fazer alguma diferença. -o aluno bufou, raivoso, já virando de costas para deixar o lugar.- Faça o que quiser, a existência de uma amante dessas coisas não é da minha conta. -e então deixou a sala, pisando ainda mais pesado do que fizera quando entrara ali.

O mais velho ficou ali, sentado e quieto, ouvindo o som dos passos de Zero se distanciando.Tão cheio de problemas, carregando milhares de pecados consigo.E tudo que fizera fora amar uma sangue-puro sem perceber. Amar alguém que ele deveria odiar.O diretor suspirou, virando a cadeira para ficar de lado para a janela, olhando a paisagem lá fora.O céu estava de um tom de violeta muito escuro com pequenos pontos brilhantes espalhados, as estrelas.Tão belas e tão distantes, como é tudo aquilo que é amado. Suspirou, olhando para a lua; uma noite de lua nova. Quantas vezes havia visto a lua nova sozinho desde então?Havia perdido a conta desde de que Yuuki havia ido embora. Ele soube desde que a havia adotado que esse dia chegaria; ele já estava conformado, mas um certo vampiro ex-humano parecia não estar ainda.

-É por isso que eu pedi sua aprovação, Kiryuu-kun. -ele sussurrou para si mesmo na calada da noite.- Ela pode te irritar sem você nem conhecê-la direito ainda, ela pode amar os vampiros e isso lhe incomodar, mas não se preocupe. Você aprenderá a gostar dela.

Voltou seu olhar para o céu, a lua já começando a se esvair e perder seu brilho para as primeiras pontadas do sol que nascia no horizonte. Ele esperava ter razão.Não. Ele sabia que tinha razão.

-Porque ela é parecida demais com a Yuuki.

**Fim do prólogo.**

x

É isso aí, minha linda fic pronta! -olhos brilhando- me desculpem se está mal escrita ou se houve algum erro de concordância ou gramatical(muito embora seja raro eu cometer algum erro).Hoje eu não estou lá muito boa pra escrever, mas dei meu melhor ;-; (ou talvez não)

Pros desavisados, eu amo o Zero, odeio o Kaname e tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com a Yuuki 8D

Lembrem-se que tudo que precisam fazer é clicar naquele botão bonito ali embaixo, não precisa nem ser cadastrado pra mandar review!Façam uma autora feliz! (L) -mendigando- Fic sem reviews não é fic, então se quiserem continuação vão ter que mandar 8D -apanha-

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto(Yuukiye)**_


End file.
